everglowfandomcom-20200213-history
D+1
D+1 is the final track on the debut single album Arrival of Everglow. Lyrics Hangul= 참 길고 길었지 여기 우리 지금까지 혼자 헤매이던 밤들과 끝 없어 보이던 길로 널 만난거야 반짝이며 날 비춰 준 그 순간 시작됐던 우리 이야기의 시작 이유/미아 혹시 꿈일까 내 곁에 있는 너 기적인 걸까 기다렸던 (기다렸던) 바래왔던 (바래왔던) 소원을 이룬 것 같아 이유/미아 내게 봄이 와 추운 겨울 지나 (추운 겨울 지나) 눈부시게 날 안아 주는 너 아/이 참 다행이야 니 하루 속에 지루한 날에도 (지루한 날에도) 기쁜 날에도 (기쁜 날에도) 아/이 언제든 함께일 수 있어서 가끔 슬프기도 아프기도 하겠지 그럴 때마다 오늘 여기 우릴 기억해 이유/미아 혹시 꿈일까 내 곁에 있는 너 기적인 걸까 기다렸던 (기다렸던) 바래왔던 (바래왔던) 소원을 이룬 것 같아 이유/미아 내게 봄이 와 추운 겨울 지나 (추운 겨울 지나) 눈부시게 날 안아 주는 너 지칠 땐 기대 쉬어 가도 돼 난 여기 있을테니 Always always 혹시 꿈일까 지금의 너와 나 기적인 걸까 우리라면 함께라면 영원을 약속하고 싶어 너란 봄이 와 나와 같이 걷자 잊지 못할 우리의 첫날에 우리의 첫날에 우리의 첫날에 |-| Romanization= gilgo gireotji yeogi uri jigeumkkaji hemaeideon bamdeulgwa kkeut eopseo boideon gillo neol mannan geoya banjjagimyeo nal bichweo jun geu sungan shijakdwaetteon uri iyagiye shijak E:U/Mia hokshi kkumilkka nae gyeote inneun neo gijeogin geolkka gidaryeotteon (gidaryeotteon) baraewatteon (baraewatteon) soweoneul irun geot gata E:U/Mia naege bomi wa chuun gyeoul jina (chuun gyeoul jina) nunbushige nal ana juneun neo Ai/Yi cham dahaengiya ni haru soge jiruhan naredo (jiruhan naredo) gippeun naredo (gippeun naredo) Ai/Yi eonjedeun hamkkeil su isseoseo gakkeum seulpeugido apeugido hagetji geureol ttaemada oneul yeogi uril gieokae E:U/Mia hokshi kkumilkka nae gyeote inneun neo gijeogin geolkka gidaryeotteon (gidaryeotteon) baraewatteon (baraewatteon) soweoneul irun geot gata E:U/Mia naege bomi wa chuun gyeoul jina (chuun gyeoul jina) nunbushige nal ana juneun neo jichil ttaen gidae shwieo gado dwae nan yeogi isseulteni Always always hokshi kkumilkka jigeume neowa na gijeogin geolkka uriramyeon hamkkeramyeon yeongweoneul yaksokago shipeo neoran bomi wa nawa gachi geotja itji motal uriye cheonnare uriye cheonnare uriye cheonnare |-| English= It’s been a long long time, here we are now All the nights I wandered alone, on a seemingly endless road I met you and you shinned on me That moment became the beginning of our story Maybe is it a dream? You next to me Is it a miracle? I waited (I waited) I hoped (I hoped) This seems like a dream come true Spring comes to me and the cold winter passes (The cold winter passes) You embrace the shinning me I’m glad I am in your day In the boring days too (In the boring days too) In the happy days too (In the happy days too) We can be together anytime Sometimes it will be sad and it will hurt But when that happens, remember us here today Maybe is it a dream? You next to me Is it a miracle? I waited (I waited) I hoped (I hoped) This seems like a dream come true Spring comes to me and the cold winter passes (The cold winter passes) You embrace the shinning me When you are tired, you can rest I will be here always always Perhaps is it a dream? You and I right now Is it a miracle? If we are together I want to promise eternity Spring is coming, walk together with me On our unforgettable first day On our first day On our first day Navigation Category:2019 Releases Category:Arrival of Everglow Category:Discography Category:Side tracks